Summer Camp
by MagicalMisa
Summary: Summary is inside the story
1. School's Out, Summer's In!

**Misa: Hiya, Magical Misa is here and I'm bringing you some cheer!**

**Ana: Yes Awesome Ana it turns out that Misa here is my sister.**

**Misa: Yes and it turns out that you changed your name from icyninja951 to Awesome Ana**

**Ana: Duh, anyway we would just like to say…**

**Both: HAPPY HOILDAYS!**

**Misa: Now, let's just start the story!**

**Ana: Ok Ok, now we give you…**

**Both: CAMP CRUSHES!**

**Summary: What would you do if you had a crush on a guy, but the whole school including him thought you had a crush on this other guy what would you do? School is out and summer is in and I, Sakura Haruno am going to summer camp. But uh oh, those boys I was talking about before are going to the same summer camp as me. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!**

…

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"YAHOO!" I yelled with the rest of her class as the final bell of school rang

"SCHOOL'S OUT AND SUMMER'S IN!" We all shouted with all their oxygen they had.

"So Temari, what are you going to do for the summer?" I ask Temari

"I have no idea, right now I just want to sit back and relax" replies Temari

"What are you doing for the summer?" asks a curious Temari

"I saw my mom talking to my dad about something, think that concerns me!" I softly shouted

"Tenten, Got any summer plans?" I ask Tenten, hoping she does.

"Yes I do, trying to come up with summer plans!" Tenten replies

"Hopefully, this will be a great summer!" I say, staring at Naruto. Then I walk away.

_Naruto, I just can't help but smile when I hear or say his name. Hopefully, someday, we will be together._ I thought.

"Sakura, Sakura. Earth to Sakura! Can you hear me?" a voice states, then I discover it's Ino!

"Ino, do you have any summer plans?" I ask one of my best friends

"Hopefully my parents signed me up for something that waste at least two of my summer weeks" she replies back to me

"Hopefully, summer won't be a bummer!" Ino softly shouts. I hope Ino is right!

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys! Who's ready for the best summer of their lives?" I shout to my friends

"Totally!" shouts Kiba

"Why are we friends with those two again?" Neji asked Sasuke

"Beats me" states a curious Sasuke

"When I get home the first thing I'm going to do is have a big bowl of ramen!" I say to my friends

"Do you do anything else other than eat ramen?" Shino asked

"Nope!" I said with a big smile on my face

***Insert Naruto's Crazy frog ringtone***

"It's Iruka-sensei, I have to go bye." I said as a ran over to my car and drove away

"I just can't believe that idiot got his driver's license!" Neji states

"SEE YOU LATER GUYS AND I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" I yell to my friends. I still didn't pull off yet!

…

***At Sakura's house after school***

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Hi mom, I'm home from school I brought some of my friends with me!" I yell to my mom

"Hi honey and hi to your friends to. What are their names?" my mom says to me

"Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Temari, they're just here to talk about some stuff with me." I stated back to my mom

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" my mom asked me. Then I sent my friends to my room

"I signed you up for summer camp!" my mom had a giant smile on her face

"THANK YOU MOM! Wait… who's also in the summer camp?" I asked my mom

"I didn't get the e-mail yet but don't worry your friends are in it too!" yelled mom

"I was talking to your friends' moms and they told me that they signed Ino, Tenten, and all your friends for Summer Camp!"

I was so happy but I was wondering, _did Iruka-sensei sign Naruto up for this summer camp too? How about Sasuke? Did Itachi sign him up too?_

…

**Ana: So… how was it, because this is Misa's first fanfiction**

**Misa: Feel free to review, just make sure it's not that harsh**

**Ana: So if you will please press this button**

**Yes, that one right there**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misa: Hey everybody how are you doing?**

**Naruto: Good, but where's-**

**Misa: She's not doing Summer Camp anymore!**

**Sakura: So Awesome Ana dropped out of Summer Camp?**

**Misa: Ding ding we have a winner!**

**Shikamaru: Can we just continue the story?**

**Misa: Fine, fine but why are you even in here?**

**Shikamaru: 'Cause someone told me to watch nine tails over there so he doesn't get into anymore trouble. **_**Naruto is so troublesome!**_

**Misa and Sakura: Now, put your hands together for….**

**All: Camp Couples (Awesome Ana said to change it from CAMP CRUSHES)!**

…

**Last time**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"I signed you up for summer camp!" my mom had a giant smile on her face

"THANK YOU MOM! Wait… who's also in the summer camp?" I asked my mom

"I didn't get the e-mail yet but don't worry your friends are in it too!" yelled mom

"I was talking to your friends' moms and they told me that they signed Ino, Tenten, and all your friends for Summer Camp!"

I was so happy but I was wondering, _did Iruka-sensei sign Naruto up for this summer camp too? How about Sasuke? Did Itachi sign him up too?_

…

** This time ****Sakura's P.O.V**

I dash into my room with the biggest smile I can make plastered on my face. "I'm in Summer Camp and so are you guys!" I yell to Ino and Temari

"Yeah we know!" they chant

"This is going to be the best summer of my-* insert _you belong with me_ by Taylor Swift here*" I pick up my phone

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm going to be in Summer Camp with you!"

_Uh oh this might be the worst camp of my life! _I say to myself. I hang up my phone and drop it on the floor.

"Who was that? Was it Tenten? Sasuke? WHO WAS THAT ON THE PHONE WITH YOU?" Temari asks me

"It was the end of our good times *gulp* because…because… Naruto is going to Summer Camp!" I nearly fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled.

"I'll be right back" I said, walking out of my room. Then I dashed right back down stairs.

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Why didn't you tell me that Naruto was signed up for Summer Camp?" Sakura yelled to her mom

"First of all, you don't yell to an adult second of all I didn't tell you because I knew that you would freak!" replied

"Well good job trying to hide the fact! Naruto just called me on my cell! I hate you for signing me up!" Sakura replied. As she stomped back up the stairs Ino and I headed back to Sakura's room.

"Wow" Ino stated

"I'm going call Sasuke and tell him about the-"

"What? You're calling who now?" Ino questioned me. No one, the girls who crushed on Sasuke, they still don't believe that I'm dating him **(Misa: I know some of you don't like SasuTema, it had to happen 'cause this is a NaruSaku fanfiction)**.

"Hey guys" Sakura walks in "So what's happening?" I slowly walk out of Sakura's room

"Temari is calling Sasuke and telling him about the fight you had with your mom." Tenten says in her speedy voice

"WHAT?" Sakura says as she runs over to me

"Then, Sakura says to her mom 'Naruto just called me on my cell!'" Out of nowhere, Sakura comes in, takes my phone, then snaps it shut

"Seriously mind your _own _business!" Sakura yells to me, shoving my phone into my hand

"You're telling your boyfriend this? Stop spying on me!" Sakura states

"What are _you_ telling _your_ boyfriend? Oh yeah, you _don't_ have a boyfriend!" I say to Sakura

"Well I bet that by the end of Summer Camp I will have a boyfriend" Sakura bets

"Oh it's on! It's on like Donkey Kong!" I say to Sakura. Then we shake on it

"I bet that by the end of Summer Camp, your boyfriend will be Naruto!" Ino bets Sakura

"Oh it's on! It's on like Donkey Kong!" Sakura says then they shake on it. _This is going to be one heck of a Summer!_ I think to myself.

**Ino's P.O.V**

Temari and I were leaving Sakura's house

"Do you guys want a snack before you leave?" asks us

"No thanks we're getting ramen." I say as Temari and I leave Sakura's house and get in my car

"You do know that Naruto always gets ramen at this time" Temari says to me as she checks the time. It was somewhere around 5:40

"I know" I state to Temari. "I have a plan that'll make everybody happy. Even….Naruto happy!"

"I'm liking the way you think right now, what's the plan?" Temari ask me

"Well, when we get to the shop we'll bump into Naruto then tell him that Sakura has a crush on him" I reply to Temari

"But what if Naruto questions us about Sakura having a crush on-"

"Don't worry" I interrupt Temari. "Everything will work out then Sakura will have a boyfriend and we win the bet!" I say to her

"Okay" Temari replies back

_***at the ramen shop still in Ino's point of view***_

"Are you ready?" I ask Temari

"Yeah" she replies. Then we walk up to Naruto

"Oh, hey Naruto" I say to the nine tails boy

"Hey guys what brings you here?" he replies

"We just wanted to get some ramen and tell you some awesome news that I know you'll like!" I say

"Well what's the news?" Naruto ask us

"Sakura has a…. crush on you!" I whisper in his ear

"Seriously?" Naruto ask us

"Yes she does" Temari answered him

"But I always thought that she ha-"I don't allow Naruto to finish

"That's what she goes, she pretends to hate you to hide the fact that she loves you" Naruto shoots up out of his seat like a rocket taking off

"What should I do?" he asks us

"Well first…. What you do is acted like half Sasuke because she kind of still has feelings for him but I know that you can win her over" I answer him

"Okay" He replies. Then we talk as we eat our ramen. _Sakura is really going to be surprised about this._ I think to myself. This is going to be a summer we will never forget!

…

**Misa: Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Naruto: I really enjoyed it!**

**Ino: Me too!**

**All three of us: Well… Please review! **

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**

** \/**


	3. The Fun Begins, Unofficially

**Misa: HEY EVERYBODY! I AM SO VERY REALLY REALLY SUPER SORRY FOR THE VER VERY 2 YEARS LONG WAIT! PLEASE 4GIVE ME!**

**Naruto: I forgive you! I was super busy.**

**Sakura:…doing what?**

**Naruto: Eating ramen! And training! And School, and other stuff.**

**Misa: I had tons of school stuff to do and I also had Winter Break reading to do last year. But I managed to post a SSBB one shot called the "Peace Party". You guys should read it.**

**Naruto: One question; what does SSBB mean?**

**Misa & Sakura: SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL YOU FREAKING BAKAHEAD!**

**Naruto: I knew that…**

**Misa: Ok ok ok, now let's get back to…**

**Everyone: Camp Couples!**

**Misa: P.S. **_**Italics: Someone is thinking. **_**CAPS AND UNDERLINE: SOMEONE YELLING! Underline: Emphasizing something**

* * *

**Last Time**

_***at the ramen shop still in Ino's point of view***_

"Are you ready?" I ask Temari

"Yeah" she replies. Then we walk up to Naruto

"Oh, hey Naruto" I say to the nine tails boy

"Hey guys what brings you here?" he replies

"We just wanted to get some ramen and tell you some awesome news that I know you'll like!" I say

"Well what's the news?" Naruto ask us

"Sakura has a…. crush on you!" I whisper in his ear

"Seriously?" Naruto asks us

"Yes she does" Temari answered him

"But I always thought that she ha-"I didn't allow Naruto to finish

"That's what she does; she pretends to hate you to hide the fact that she loves you" Naruto shoots up out of his seat like a rocket taking off

"What should I do?" he asks us

"Well first…. What you do is act like half Sasuke because she kind of still has feelings for him but I know that you can win her over" I answer him

"Okay" He replies. Then we talk as we eat our ramen. _Sakura is really going to be surprised about this._ I think to myself. This is going to be a summer we will never forget.

* * *

**This Time*****Naruto's P.O.V.***

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? About the Sakura thing?" I asked Ino & Temari

"Yes." They answered

"Ok well…so I guess I'll see you..." I paused

"At Summer Camp! We signed up!" Ino and Temari exclaimed to me. Then they left. A few minutes later, I saw Sakura! What am I going to do? I asked myself. Oh yeah! Do what Ino said, act like Sasuke! Well, now I guess it's time to act! Hope I can do this.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

As I walked towards the ramen shop, I saw…him. Not Sasuke, Temari's boyfriend. But I saw Naruto!

What was I going to do? Wait a minute…was Naruto in on the bet? The bet that I was going to have a boyfriend by the end of Summer Camp (I made that bet) and the bet that Naruto was going to be my boyfriend by the end of Summer Camp (that part made by Ino). I walked up to Naruto to ask him.

"Naruto are you in on the bet?" I asked him

"Haven't heard of the bet." He replied to me in a deep, feeling less tone. I've heard that tone before!

"Are you sure?" I asked Naruto.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto replied in that same deep, feeling less tone. Where have I heard this tone before? After that, I continued walking to the ramen shop. As I ate, I stared at Naruto. There was something weird about Naruto; he's acting, well not like himself. I thought to myself. What's gotten in to him? I asked myself. Hmm.

A few minutes later, I finished my ramen and called Ino. "OK Ino pig, what did you tell Naruto?" I asked Ino.

"Nothing." She responded

"Liar! I know you told him something!" I shouted

"I'm not lying Forehead! I'm telling the truth!" Ino exclaimed back

"I KNOW YOU TOLD HIM SOMETHING! Did you tell Naruto about the bet?" I asked

"Ugh. For the last time, I DIDN'T TELL NARUTO ANYTHING!" Ino shouted. Then she hung up.

Hopefully Ino pig is telling the truth, I thought. Then my phone rang again!

*Insert "I Heart ?" by Taylor Swift*

"Hello?" I asked

"Sakura, it's your mom. Come home so you can start packing for Summer Camp." Mom answered

"When does Summer Camp start?" I questioned

"In about... two days! Come home now and start packing!" she says

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I answered. I hung up and headed to my car.

_***At Sakura's house, still in her P.O.V***_

"I'm home mom!" I shouted

"Good, good! Come upstairs and start packing. I brought you new suitcases." She stated while washing dishes.

"OK!" I softly shouted. I rushed upstairs to my room, and to my surprise… I saw Sasuke and Temari.

"Well, if it isn't the single girl. Still looking for a boyfriend. Lucky guess." Sasuke stated in a deep, feeling less tone. That tone, wasn't it the tone Naruto was speaking in? I thought. Of course! That's why it sounded so familiar!

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I asked him

"Temari thought that you might need help choosing your Summer Camp clothes." Sasuke replied

"Um, thanks but no thanks. I got it covered." I said

"Um, no you don't. I know that you need my help." Temari responded

"Temari, I know that I can do this by myself." I said

"OK, but don't coming running to me when you're stuck between summer dresses to bring," she said as she and Sasuke left. I closed the door behind them.

"I'll bring my pink Sakura tree shirt (Sakura means Cherry Blossom is Japanese) and I'll take my Sakura jeans with my cherry shoes, Sakura dress. How about I just take my Sakura wardrobe with me." I said to myself.

"Great idea, that way you won't be packing for two hours and miss movie night!" Mom softly shouted as she walked in

"Which movie do you want to see?" she asked me, holding up five movies in her hand.

"How about the Suite Life movie?" I asked

"Nice choice!" she responded. Then we slowly walked down stairs.

_***Two days later: Summer Camp day in Temari's P.O.V***_

"IT'S SUMMER CAMP DAY! IT'S SUMMER CAMP DAY!" I exclaimed, busting into Sakura's house

"Yeah, I know!" Sakura exclaimed

"Who wants sun cookies?" Mrs. Haruno asked us

"We do!" Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and I shouted. Since To Summer Camp pick-up was closest to Sakura's house, all of the girls were here. Mrs. Haruno didn't mind because she said, "The more the merrier!"

I looked out the window. "THE BUSES ARE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled. A second later, we all ran out and went on the bus.

"Look whose hear! Hey guys!" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto!" Ino and I yelled back. I grabbed Sakura and led her to Naruto

"Temari! What are you doing?" Ino yelled

"I'm making sure everybody's happy! We're going to win the bet!" I responded. Then I threw Sakura in the seat next to Naruto. I gave him thumbs up and he responded the same way. _Time to put the plan in action, for real this time!_ I thought.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said

"Whatever." Naruto responded

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So Naruto, who signed you up for Summer Camp?" Sakura asked

"Doesn't matter." I said

"What's wrong with you today? Why are you acting like Sasuke?" Sakura asked

I saw Temari and Ino mouthing, "Say it's a free village!" I did what they told me to do.

"It's a free village. You can do anything you want." I said. Temari and Ino gave me a nod.

"What happened to the Knuckle-headed Naruto we all know and loved? Where's that Naruto?" Sakura asked. I gave her a sullen look.

"…I realized that that Naruto got me in tons of trouble when I was a kid. So that Naruto is gone." I responded to Sakura. Then I got a text

"Think u can pull this off 'til we get to the Camp Site? –Ino" the text wrote. I replied by saying "Yeah, I can."

"Well, I guess you don't want my bag of ramen then." Sakura said. The next second, the ramen bag was in my hand

"Ha ha ha! There's the Naruto I know!" Sakura softly yelled to me

***36 minutes later***

"OK everybody, we're here!" the bus driver shouted

"WOO HOOOOO!" we shouted

"Come on Naruto! You're so slow!" Sakura exclaimed to me. _What? Is she actually...SMILING AT ME?_ I thought to myself.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled. I had to obey her, because everybody knows that she's still the Naruto-punching Sakura we all know.

"This place is so cool!" Tenten shouted

"I know! Cool, check out the pools!" Kiba yelled

"Naruto, isn't this place just amazing?" Sakura asked me

"Cannon ball!" I was already at the pool jumping in. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said. The next thing I knew, there were nine Naruto clones in the pool

"Great! Ten times the annoying moments!" Sakura yelled, and then she ran into the pool and punched me!

"I thought you liked me!" I yelled to Sakura

"Barf-a-roni and cheese!" Sakura replied

"Temari, Ino come here!" I shouted to them

"What?"

"The plan's not working!" I said

"I told you to give it some time!" Ino exclaimed

"You never told me that! You just said to act half like Sasuke!" I replied

"Oh. I thought I told you to GIVE IT SOME TIME! THE PLAN WILL WORK!" Ino loudly exclaimed. Then everyone stared at us.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I swam over to Naruto, Ino and Temari. "Can you guys keep it down? In fact, what are you guys talking about?" I shouted to them

"Nothing!" Temari and Ino stated

"Yeah, nothing, so just leave." Naruto stated

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" I asked. Then I walked away. _He is sooooooo freaking hot! How could I ever be mean to Naruto! OMG, he's soooooooooooo hot!_ I thought to myself. I turned back to Naruto, blushed, and then swam away.

"Naruto, I think she blushed!" Ino whispered to Naruto

"You think?" he whispered back

"Oh, I know! See, I'm right, she's just pretending that she hates you to hide the fact that she likes you! Go and ask her out!" Ino loudly whispered

"Are you crazy? No! Not yet at least." Naruto replied. I smiled at the thought of Naruto asking me out. Then I went to where Hinata was.

"Hey Hinata." I said, as I got in the pool. She was swimming with some of the boys and Tenten.

"H-Hi Sakura." Hinata whispered.

"I have a question." I said

"How do you know if a guy likes you?" I asked, and then Tenten came swimming over to us.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Sounds like you have some boy problems." She told me. I sighed then nodded.

"So, you like Naruto. What happened to Sasuke?" she questioned.

"At first I liked him. Then when I started liking Naruto-kun, I just used Sasuke as a cover-up." I answered. OMG, I just called him Naruto-KUN.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Hinata whispered

"Do you still like Naruto?" I asked her. Hinata shook her head.

"I have another guy in mind." Hinata answered while she was staring at Kiba.

"Going back to the topic, you will know if a guy likes you if he looks at you a lot, if he acts differently around you. Smiles at you." Tenten states.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, Naruto does kind of sound like Sasuke…when I'm around him." I said. Then I realized something and smiled.

"Naruto likes me!" I said to my two friends.

"But why is he acting like Sasuke?" Tenten asked. I thought for a moment, then something struck me.

"Those dirty cheaters!" I shouted. Then everyone stared at me, even Naruto. And he even smiled a little! _He sooo likes me!_ I smiled.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Hinata stuttered. Then I told her.

"Temari, Ino, and I made a bet that I would have a boyfriend by the end of Summer Camp, or Summer, and my boyfriend would be Naruto." I explained to them.

"So the girls must have told Naruto about the bet?" Hinata questioned, without stuttering. I nodded and then got out of the pool. _Those damn dirty cheaters! _I thought. But, K was secretly grateful.

* * *

***Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Guys, I think she found out." I told Temari and Ino.

"If she asks us, we'll just lie, again. Ino stated. Then we got out of the pool.

"For now, stat clear of Sakura, until the activities begin. Temari said. Then she left.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Shika-kun. Bye Naruto!" Ino yelled. Then she went to talk to her boyfriend.

"ACTIVITIES START IN 10 MINUTES!" someone yelled. I looked at the entrance to find the source of the voice.

"Iruka Sensei!" I happily shouted._ So much for acting like Sasuke, but they said I don't have to act like him __all__ the time._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka replied

"Are there ramen eating activities?" I asked

"Same old Naruto." I heard Sakura say. Then I saw her smile.

* * *

**Misa: Apparently, Sakura has a thing for smiling. That's good, very very good.**

**Naruto: Can I have some ramen?**

**Misa: Why on earth would you want ramen?**

**Naruto: I talk about ramen in the end of the chapter! I. WANT. RAMEN.**

**Misa: Fine, fine. Go get your ramen, Naruto. Well, everyone, see you guys, and girls, next time on…**

**Both: Summer Camp, Camp Couples!**


	4. Dodgeball and Dinner

**Misa: Hey everyone! Sorry for the terribly LONG LONG wait! I kind of feel angry.**

**Naruto: Why? Because you "lost" the replacement of **_**Love Comes, Love Goes**_**?**

**Misa:…That and I just realized that I already had the third chapter of this story up. I was making a new one this morning. And that chapter has errors.**

**Naruto: Oh...do you want me to tell them about the Replacement?**

**Misa: No duh. I don't feel like it right now.**

**Naruto: OK… MagicalMisa was originally planning on replacing the current **_**Love Comes, Love Goes **_**with a new version, but her laptop froze on her, and now it's forever gone. So…she is still experiencing Writer's block with the current version. That or she's too lazy to update it. *-Misa glares-***

**Misa: OK, back to…**

**Both: SUMMER CAMP: CAMP COUPLES!**

* * *

**Previously *****Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Guys, I think she found out." I told Temari and Ino.

"If she asks us, we'll just lie, again. Ino stated. Then we got out of the pool.

"For now, stat clear of Sakura, until the activities begin. Temari said. Then she left.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Shika-kun. Bye Naruto!" Ino yelled. Then she went to talk to her boyfriend.

"ACTIVITIES START IN 10 MINUTES!" someone yelled. I looked at the entrance to find the source of the voice.

"Iruka Sensei!" I happily shouted._ So much for acting like Sasuke, but they said I don't have to act like him __all__ the time._ I thought to myself.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka replied

"Are there ramen eating activities?" I asked

"Same old Naruto." I heard Sakura say. Then I saw her smile.

* * *

**This time ****Sakura's P.O.V.**

We were outside in the grass, in the warm sun when Sasuke threw a ball at my arm. If it wasn't for Naruto, I would be out of the game (we were playing dodge ball).

"Sakura! Watch out!" Naruto said. I dodged Sasuke's throw. I thanked Naruto and he smiled. _He's so sexy!_

"Stay alert Sakura." Sakura smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do we have to do this as our first activity?" I asked Iruka Sensei. "Can't we do some pool activities?"

"No pool activities until tomorrow. Until then, just have some fun and dodge some balls!" Iruka told me, throwing a ball at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't manage to dodge the attack, and then he frowned and went to the benches.

"Thank you Iruka! He was always a jerk." I smiled. Iruka nodded **(Misa: Again with Sakura and smiling! Lol :D) **

"Hey Forehead!" Ino called out from the other side. The good thing about this game was that it was a perfect way of getting back at Ino and Temari (she was also on the other side). I could use this game as a way to get revenge.

"I know you told him!" I shouted to Ino, throwing a ball at her. She dodged it and threw back.

"No I didn't!"

"Ino-pig, don't lie to me! I know you did!" I threw two balls at her. She dodged one ball, but failed to dodge the other. I smiled. _Now to deal with Temari._

"Why did you tell him?" I asked throwing a ball at Temari. She sighed.

"We did not tell him." Temari said, dodging the ball.

"Just like Ino, you are lying Temari. I told you dating Sasuke was a bad idea." I said

"OK, that's it. You've done it now Sakura. 1.) We didn't tell Naruto anything. 2.) Leave my boyfriend out of this!" On that note, Temari threw three balls at me, striking me out. I sighed and went to the benches. I sat next to Ino. I saw Sasuke smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"We told him nothing, forehead." Ino said, fixing her hair.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sakura was out because of me; if I haven't agreed to this bet, she wouldn't be on the benches. I looked at Temari.

"Can I tell her?" I mouthed. She shook her head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Dammit Temari, why do you have to be so complicated. She wants-she needs- to know the true!" I mouthed. Then I threw the ball at her and struck her out.

"OK everybody, the Blue team wins the round!" Iruka Sensei said, throwing some balls at Tenten, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They went to the benches and the red team (Me, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Shino, and two other people) cheered, except for Gaara who just crosses his arms and cracked a smile.

"OK, dinner time!" Iruka said. We all rushed inside and I checked the clock; it read 7:00PM. I grabbed my dinner, and while I was trying to find a place to sit, Ino and Temari pulled me to an empty table.

"Ask her." They said. I looked at them, confused.

"Ask what who?" I asked

"Ask Sakura out, duh. Don't be a baka Naruto." Ino said

"I can't now, it's…getting late." I said, playing with a forkful of spaghetti.

"They need ramen." I said to myself. I put the spoon in my mouth.

"Since when did you think that 7PM is late? Where's the Naruto who thought that 7 was ramen time?" Temari asked

"That Naruto is still here. It's just that…" I stopped for a moment.

" 'It's just that' what?" Ino said

"…What if she says no to me?" I asked the girls laughed and shook their heads.

"She won't say no. Trust me." Temari said. Then Sasuke came over and kissed Temari on the cheek, she blushed.

"Why should I trust you when Sakura doesn't? But…Fine, I'll ask her." I asked, getting up. I walked towards Sakura, who was sitting with Tenten, Hinata, Karin **(Misa: Yep, Karin's in this too. But she won't have any lines…I think.)** and some of the boys.

I cleared my throat and Sakura looked at me. "Hey Sakura. Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Uh…sure." She picked up her food, got up, and followed me to a table that was away from everyone else. I got my food and sat across from her. For a few minutes, we ate in silence. Sakura broke the silence.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh…yeah," I quickly checked the clock. It read 7:20PM. "Do you…wanna go on a walk…with me?" I questioned her.

"…Sure. When? At eight..ish?" she asked. I nodded, she blushed. _SCORE! YES YES YES!_ I thought to myself. We ate for a few more minutes and then Sakura left. Temari and Ino rushed over.

"So…how did it go?" Ino asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Good job Naruto! Wear something cute!" Ino said. Then her boyfriend, Shikamaru, called her.

"Got to go Naruto! Hey, that rhymes! Lol." Ino said. "COMING SHIKA-KUN!" Ino got up and left.

"We're leaving too." Sasuke said, grabbing Temari's hand. _The date's at 8…I should probably get ready._ I got up and went to my room.

***Naruto's Room***

Sadly, I didn't bring any official formalwear, so I just took a shower, put on some fresh deodorant, and put on a pair of black jeans, a maroon long sleeved shirt, orange vest, and black jeans. I checked my clock; it was 7:40

"Ugh…I have to wait 20 minutes!" I said to myself. I turned on the TV.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_ The TV sang

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" I sang. There are two ways to make 20 minutes pass: 1.) Eat ramen, and 2.) Watch SpongeBob. I chose to do number to. Then, 5 minutes before 8, I went to pick up Sakura-chan. _Stay nice, calm, and collected Naruto. Nice, calm, and collected._

* * *

**Misa: So, how was the chapter?**

**Naruto: Good**

**Misa:…I was asking the readers.**

**Naruto: Oh…I knew that.**

**Misa: I was thinking of that part in Reckless Heart when I wrote the last part, the SpongeBob one. Well…I'll Type To You Later (TTYL!)!**


	5. The Date

**Underline is emphazing. **_**Italics is thoughts**_** and CAPS IS SHOUTING. I think.**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_**Naruto's Room**_

_Sadly, I didn't bring any official formalwear, so I just took a shower and put on some fresh deodorant, and put on a pair of black jeans, a maroon long sleeved shirt, orange vest, and black shoes. I checked my clock; it was 7:40._

"_Ugh…I have to wait 20 minutes!" I said to myself. I turned on the TV._

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" The TV sang_

"_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" I sang. There are two ways to make 20 minutes pass: 1.) Eat ramen, and 2.) Watch SpongeBob. I chose to do number two. Then, 5 minutes before 8, I went to pick up Sakura-chan. Stay nice, calm, and collected Naruto. Nice, calm, and collected._

* * *

**This Time**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was 7:55 P.M. when I heard a knock at my door. _It must be him. OK Sakura, stay nice and calm. _I told myself. But inside, Inner Sakura was screaming _**DATE TIME! YAY! **_Before I answered the door, I did a quick double take of myself, making sure that my lipstick was right, my hair was still neat, and my outfit wasn't messed up. I opened the door.

"Good evening, Naruto." I greeted him.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. Lovely dress!" Naruto complimented me.

"Thanks. Nice outfit." I said. Naruto smiled and nodded. I was wearing a pink dress with floral designs, and it was mid-shin length. For shoes, I was wearing ink black high heel boots, which Temari made me pack when she was at my house that day. My hair was curled, well, as curled as it could be. I had on little blush, some red lipstick, and some eye liner. I don't know why I was wearing all that makeup, we were just going out for a walk.

"So, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked me. I nodded and we left. We walked out of the building in silence, then started talking once we got outside.

"Wow, the sky's really pretty at night." I said.

"Yeah, it sure is, but not as pretty as you." Naruto said. A light blush powdered my cheeks.

"You're so sweet, Naruto! Stop it!" I said, playfully giving him a little push.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature." He said. We continued walking, looking up at the sky.

"Do you wanna…uh…maybe…sit in the grass? I brought a blanket." Naruto asked. I asked him where the blanket was. "I hid it so I wouldn't have to carry it around." He answered. Naruto then led me to a tree with a nearby bush by it, which had some flowers growing on it. Naruto circled the bush, bent down, and then pulled out two things. He pulled out the blanket and a bouquet of roses, tulips, and, of course, the flower that I was named after. "Here, these are for you." Naruto handed me the flowers.

"These are beautiful Naruto! Thank you, Arigato!" I told him, smiling. He smiled and then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing." Naruto said.

"Let's sit somewhere nice so we can see the stars." I said. He nodded and then we found a spot a few feet away from a little growing tree. The tree had no leafs on it, so it didn't block the view of the star filled sky. Naruto spread out the blanket and we sat down. I stared up at the sky.

"Oh, these stars bring memories back," I say.

"What kind of memories?" Naruto asked.

"Good, happy memories. I remember when I was kid, my mom, dad, and I would go camping during summer vacation and we would stare up at the sky making up stories of how the stars were made." I responded.

"Can you tell me one?" Naruto asked curiously. I thought for a moment, thinking of how the story began.

"It was the evening of God's Mom's birthday, and his mom was out with friends having girl time. God thought that it was be good to surprise his mom with a birthday cake, so he tried to make one. The only problem was the God wasn't really much of a chef," I said. "The man got out some eggs, milk, the basic ingredients for cake mix/batter. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed them into milk that he poured into the bowl. God wanted the inside of the cake to be colorful, and he thought the way to achieve that was to dye the flour, with edible food dye of course. So that's what he did. The man got out another bowl and got out some powder and food dye. He slowly dumped the flour into the bowl, and adding in dye every now and then. He then took his hands and hand mixed the dye and the flour. It looked so colorful, all of the colors just amazed him! God took a handful of dyed flour into his hand and held it up close to his face, a few millimeters under his nose. Suddenly, God breathed in some of the flour and sneezed, and a cosmic wind blew, sending the dyed flour out of a nearby window, into the distance." I said. "And that's how the story ends. After that day, God rarely made cakes, because he didn't want to make any more stars."

"What a nice story. I like it!" Naruto said. He then looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. We continued to look at each other for minutes, until I looked away blushing.

"I could have never done that. You know, tell stories to _family members._" Naruto glumly said. He then suddenly got all serious curious. "How is it like to have a family?" Naruto questioned me.

"It's ok. Sometimes things can be good, other times things can be bad. The…mood of the house you can say…can change very suddenly because of the people in it, even if it's just three people like me, my mom, and my dad. For example, my mom and I could get in a fight and the house could get all tense. In a way, you're kind of lucky." I explain and then tell Naruto.

"How am I lucky? Because I'm all alone?" He asked.

"No, no. I think of it as you have no one to boss you around and tell you what to do all the time. You have no curfew, no rules. You can do you want. I have chains, even if those chains are light and even if there aren't that many. I still have chains." I tell him.

"But you have someone to help you through times, those that are good and bad. When I was younger, I had no one to tell me that all the hate from the village was going to go away, that everyone would somehow like me. No. I always thought that people would hate me, that they would always think of me as a monster." Naruto said. He then shift positions; from legs out to him hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees.

"Oh Naruto," I say to him, scooting closer. "You're not a monster! No one says that! You're a good person. If anything, you're a really great friend, even when you're being super stupid and annoying and all I want to do it punch you." I say to him. Naruto looks at me again.

"You really think so?"

"I know it for a fact. Ask anyone, ask everyone. They'll say you're a nice person." I say to him. He hugs me.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan. You're a wonderful person to, even when you yell at me and punch me." Naruto said to me. I smile a little at him and hug him back.

"Thanks Naruto." I said. He then falls back and stares at the stars with me on top of him (because for some reason I still haven't let go of him). As we were watching the sky, Naruto and I saw a shooting star.

"Look at that!" I softly shouted, and pointed where the star streaked the sky.

"You know what they say, when you see a shooting star, make a wish." Naruto told me. I closed my eyes and thought. _ I wish that someday, I'll get to date Naruto-kun_. I thought. A light blush then dusted my cheeks.

"What did you wish for?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if I can tell you. What if these shooting star wishes are like birthday wishes? What if they don't come true if I tell you?" I jokingly ask him.

"I'll tell you my wish if you tell me yours." He says. I then think about the deal.

"Uh…fine. I wished that someday I'll…find that special someone." I tell Naruto.

"Really? I wished for the same thing. I wished that someday, that special girl will like me and we'll go out." Naruto told me. Was he talking about Hinata, or…me?

"Tell me about 'that special girl'." I tell him.

"OK. Let's see. She likes this other guy, but I think she likes me too. And I really like her." Naruto said. "And her hair is…it's not an abnormal color, but it's not, natural. And I like it." He continued.

"What color is her hair? Karin's red? My pink? Hinata's deep dark blue?" I asked, curious.

"It's not Karin's red. Her hair color is your pink, or Hinata's blue." Naruto answered.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I asked.

"Well, because like I said, she likes this other guy." Naruto responded. I reply with a simple "Oh." He then swiftly rolls over on the blanket, so now Naruto is on top of me.

"Naruto! Get off of me!" I shout at him. He laughs, and his laugh makes me laugh.

"NEVER!" He playfully shouts.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get the heck off of me before I knock you into next week!" I tell him.

"No thanks!" He smiles and I sigh.

"Same silly Naruto." I tell him. He smiles at me and I smile back. He looks at me, into my eyes.

"You have such lovely eyes." He tells me. I blush.

"Thanks. You have nice eyes too." I tell him, a bit shyly. He blushes, which makes me blush even more. I don't know why. We stare at each other for a while before anything really happens, but then Naruto leans in and kisses me, right on the lips. My eyes widen in shock, but eventually close, embracing the movement. Naruto bit my lower lip, begging for entranced. I sighed and obliged. Our tongues were soon in a battle for control, a battle for power, who will lead the kiss. _Oh Naruto-kun. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**End of Date**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said. We were standing outside my summer camp room door.

"Uh…yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I unlocked and then opened my door. My hand was then yanked and I was pulled into Naruto's arms. He kissed me again, a deep kiss like before. A few minutes later, he broke away.

"Good night." Naruto smiled.

"Good night…Naruto-kun." I said, blushing. I then kissed him on the cheek and slipped into my door. I then closed it and locked it, force of habit. Naruto then went back to his room; I heard his footsteps get softer and softer.

_I think I have a…boyfriend. _I sighed. These two were definitely going to win this bet.

* * *

**Misa: Thank GOD this chapter is DONE and FINSIHED.**

**Naruto: It's about time, Misa.**

**Misa: Shut up. Oh, and something Sakura forgot to mention. The date was an hour and a half long** **because Naruto and Sakura were stargazing and then went for a long walk. And skipped some rocks on a nearby pond.**

**Naruto: That last one about the rocks was a lie.**

**Misa: Naruto, shut up. Please. You're ruining it.**

**Naruto: What's there to ruin?**

**Misa: Goodbye everyone! See you next time!**


End file.
